


We Don't Stay

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Augusztus 12-én, este - olyan fél tizenkettő magasságában - fogtam magam, és kapva az alkalmon, megnyitottam ezt a Rúzsa Magdi-számot ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnnL9h7I5eQ ), és lepergett előttem egy kép, amit muszáj volt billentyűzetet ragadva, leírnom.(Érdemes előbb meghallgatni, és azután elolvasni :3 )Annak ellenére, hogy nem írom ki, hogy milyen párosításra gondoltam a történetet - hiszen bármilyen lehet -, remélem, tetszeni fog ez a rövidke songfic :3 ♥(Köszönettel tartozom LoriBradburry-nak és Sacinak, akik segítségemre voltak :) Nagyon köszönöm, lányok :* )





	We Don't Stay

* * *

* * *

 

 

  **_„Esős reggel, megint rád talált...”_ **

  
Esőcseppek kopogtatják meg az üveget. Játékuk ritmusa azonnal felkelt. Szokásomhoz híven az ágyamból kikelve az ablakhoz sétálok, megfordítom a kilincset, kinyitom. Szélesre tárom ki a szárnyakat. A reggeli eső élénkítő illata azonnal hatással lesz rám, mintha csak újjászületnék. Még nem zárom be, hadd kapjon egy kis frissességet a szoba.

 

 

****„ _Valahol érzed még az illatát…_ ”** **

Megfordulok, egy nagyot szívok a levegőből. Vanília, fahéj keverékének aromája lengi be a helységet… Emellett még egy illat, amit egykor imádtam - de ma sincsen másként -, mára csak egy fakó emlékképet vetít elém.

 

~~~

 

**„ _Hajában hó volt, akkor még jó volt,  
_** **_Csak nézted hogyan megy tovább…”_ **

_Bánatos szemekkel nézett rám. Távozni készült, de nem akart egyedül hagyni. Velem szeretett volna még maradni, viszont a munkája kötelességet jelentett a számára, aminek nem mondhatott nem-et. Csak néztem, ahogy megfordult, majd lassú léptekkel távolodik az otthonomtól a téli hóesésben._

 

 

**_„Szíved vitte mégis hallgattál,_**  
**_Miatta láttad szebbnek kopott ruhád,  
_ _Miatta hitted, könnyebb az élet…”_ **

_Mellette minden olyan más volt. Minden szebb, minden fényesebb. Mellette meseszépnek, és olyan személynek éreztem magam, akit mérhetetlenül szeretnek viszont._

 

**„Néha nap még érzed,**  
**A tegnap a múlt, ami elkésett.  
**_**Néha nap még kéred,  
**_ **** _Az isteni szót, ami szebbé tesz…"_

_\- Szeretek - fogta meg a kezemet, majd megcsókolt.  
Bár még többször hallanám, ahogyan ezt mondja… - gondoltam, miközben végig húztam az ujjaimat a hajszálai között._

 

**_„Néha nap még várod,  
__A fényt, ahol jó, hogy ha elfáradsz…”_**

_N_ _apsugarak fénye árasztott el._ _  
\- Szép jó reggelt - suttogtam az ágyban mellettem fekvő, engem néző személynek._ _\- Még szebb, mert itt vagy velem, nálam - karolt át szorosan._

 

**_„Elfárad lassan az út,  
_** **_Nem maradunk...”_ **

_\- Sajnálom, nekünk ez nem működik - csendesen közölte, alig figyelve rám._ _\- Akkor itt vége? Nem maradunk együtt? - kérdeztem vissza, remélve, hogy eszébe juttatom, ki is Ő nekem. De nem felelt, csak üveges szemekkel bámult maga elé. Végleg eldöntötte._

 

**_„Ablakból kémlelt édes Mennyország…”_ **

_\- Annyira szeretlek. Minden perc, amit veled töltök el, maga a Mennyország - közölte a tó partján ülve, majd a karjaiba zárt._

 

**_„Titokban nézted furcsa járását…”_ **

_Imádtam, ahogyan járt. Magabiztosan, emelt fővel. Egy kicsit bicegett még a múlthéten szerzett enyhe sérülése miatt, ami egy kis furcsaságot csempészett az egészbe._

 

**_„Álmodtál róla, nem vált valóra…”_ **

_A hét éves keresztfiam kosárral a kezében haladt elől: virágszirmokat szórt elém. Talpig ünnepiben vonultam utána a folyosón. Az oltár előtt ott állt, fekete szmokingban. Földöntúli boldogság mosolya húzódott a szája sarkában, ahogyan rám nézett. Tudtam, hogy gyönyörűnek tart, és jó döntésnek tartotta, amikor letérdelve a vízparton, az ujjamra húzta a gyűrűt egy örömkönnyekkel a szememben kimondott „igen”-em után. A pap a szokásos beszéde után megkérdezte, hogy fogadjuk-e egymást hites társunkként. Meghatódva és fejet bólintva mondtuk ki a megerősítő választ, majd az engedélyére elcsattant közöttünk az első hitvesi csók._

 

**_**_„Csak nézted, hogyan megy tovább…”_ ** _ **

_Egyre kisebb lett az alakja a lámpafényben. Nem állítottam meg. Ha menni akart, ha így határozott, csak menjen._

 

__~~~_ _

 

**_**_„Élére hajtogatott nagykabát,  
_**_** **_Magadra öltöd minden éjszakán…”_ **

A szekrényből előkeresek egy ruhadarabot, amit magamra kapok. A bútordarab alján ott hever gondosan összehajtva az egyetlen kabátja, amit itt hagyott nálam, azon az éjszakán. Kiveszem, és magamhoz ölelem. Nem jött vissza azóta sem érte. Nem jelent meg, nem kérte vissza, de én minden éjszakán felveszem. Úgy alszom el, belebújva. Bár tudom, hogy még jobban összetör, ha ezt teszem, de azt is tudom, hogy egyben meg is nyugtat. Olyan mintha megint itt lenne velem, minden éjszakán. Mintha sosem ment volna el.

 

**_„Tudod, hogy szép vagy, ne bánd a múltat,  
_** **_Csak nézd, hogyan megy tovább.”_ **

Már két éve, hogy szakított velem. Már jobban vagyok. Már nem érzem a szívet markoló hiányt, de néha még mindig eszembe jut az a megválaszolatlan kérdés, hogy mégis mi lett volna, ha…  
Ha velem marad…  
Ha velem marad örökre…


End file.
